


Rescuing an Innocent

by MagicLia16



Series: Troublemakers in Camelot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, This fic is currently on simmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicLia16/pseuds/MagicLia16
Summary: Will, Merlin, and Arthur have saved a sorceress from the dungeons of Camelot, but now it's time to head back to the city and save her son who is held by Uther, and who might be harder to find than the group may initially think. - Sequel to Visiting a Friend
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon & Will (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Will (Merlin)
Series: Troublemakers in Camelot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Rescuing an Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my wonderful readers! Welcome to the long-awaited sequel to VAF! My goal is to have the majority of the fic completed before I start posting which means it might be a little while before you start seeing chapters. Follow me on [tumblr](https://magiclia16.tumblr.com/) for more frequent updates on my writing progress, as well as lots of fic recs if you’re looking for new things to read!
> 
> That being said, I've decided to go ahead and give you the prologue, so that you can have a little taste of what there future holds. Thanks for the amazing support I've received from everyone! <3 
> 
> \- Lia :)

* * *

He didn’t know how long he’d been there. 

All he could see was darkness… everywhere. It was the deepest, thickest black that you could imagine; the kind that’s so dark it almost feels like sludge against your skin. No light was able to puncture the darkness, which meant he had no idea how long he’d been in the room. Minutes? Hours? Days? _Weeks?_ It was impossible to tell. 

All he knew was darkness and chains. 

The chains around his wrists were hard and cold. The more he tried to feel through the darkness, the more they pulled and cut at his skin. After enough friction, wherever the skin had not been cut by the metal, it was red and raw. With no release or doctor in sight, he knew all he could do was stay alive and sane to the best of his abilities. 

He knew one more thing. He missed his mother. He didn’t know how long it had been, but no matter the true length of time, it felt like ages had passed. He didn’t know where he was compared to her, how far away she was, if she was looking for him, if she was even still alive. 

He hoped to the Goddess that she was still alive. 

He tried to push the thought out of his head, but it couldn’t be stopped. _She’s a sorceress. There was no way she could have survived the Pendragons._

No. He pushed that thought out of his mind as much as he could. He had to cling to hope. Hope was all he had. If he lost that, he might as well be dead. Not yet. He could hold on. Someone was going to come for him. Someone was going to rescue him. He had to believe it. 

His racing thoughts were interrupted by a loud clanging coming from outside his prison. He scrambled closer to the sound, hoping to Hope that it was someone there to rescue him or at least give him food and drink. 

It felt like ice cold water had been dumped throughout his entire body; all warmth seemed to melt from him, leaving only cold skin and the most crippling fear he’d ever felt in his life, as he saw the King of Camelot enter the space. Now that there was a tiny bit of light he could finally see that the room was bigger than he’d thought in the darkness, but he barely paid any attention to any of that. His sole focus was on the monster in front of him, who was most certainly there to bring his death. 

There was a menacing smile upon his face, not one he’d ever thought he’d see in person. This man used to be the king he trusted to keep him safe; to protect him. Now, his mother had magic, and had been revealed to the entire kingdom. Now, this man was here to kill him. 

King Uther got up close to the face of the young boy bound in chains in darkness, and spoke with the voice of a man who had done unspeakably awful things. 

“You are to tell me everything you know about the Waylor clan.”


End file.
